


Rescue

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [31]
Category: Scooby-Doo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash100 Prompt: "Scooby-Doo: Velma/Daphne - damsel in distress"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



"Daphne!" Velma called, relieved when in the glow from her flashlight illuminated her fellow crime-fighter.

Daphne made muffled noises in response.

Velma dashed over to Daphne. Daphne was tied to a chair, ropes wrapped tight around her wrists and ankles. There was a bright red ball-gag in her mouth. Velma undid the leather strap of the gag first.

"What happened?" Velma asked.

"Old man Hawthorn! He's the Baltimore Banshee!"

"Jinkies," Velma raised her eyebrows. "You know that makes perfect sense, I should have known when we found that ring with the..."

"Velma, could you maybe..." Daphne nodded down at her bonds.

"Yes of course," Velma immediately set to work on undoing the fiendish knots.

"Maybe once we wrap this up we could..."

"What?" Velma kept working on loosening the ropes, concentrating.

"Maybe we could play damsel in distress again. You rescuing me," Daphne squirmed, rubbing her thighs together, "it's made me kinda hot."

"Hot? It's freezing in...oh," Velma looked Daphne in the eyes, and smiled. The rope binding Daphne's left wrist finally came free. Even in the dark Daphne could tell Velma was blushing. "We need to find the others, I think I've got an idea how we can trap that no-good Banshee."

"Awesome," Daphne grinned. "The quicker we put him to bed," she reached out and put her hand on Velma's thigh, "the quicker we can get to bed."

Velma gulped. Flustered her fingers started on the rope around Daphne's other wrist.


End file.
